The First September
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: Everybody knows how Diana Ladris got sent to Coates, but what happened after that? The answer can be found in the diary the she kept during her first month at Coates academy. In one short month, she changes from a prissy little girl into the Diana we all know and love. Most characters and places belong to Michael Grant, but I do have some OCs. Rated K plus because it's at Coates.
1. September 6th

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at Coates Academy. It all began when I stepped out of the white stretch limo I had forced my dad to rent. I had refused to go to a school for rich and troubled kids without arriving in style. I wanted myself to come off as more rich than troubled, even though I was an equal mix of both. To do that, I had put lots of time into my outfit.

I'd worn a hot pink Aeropostale t-shirt with light pink writing on it. I'd paired it with a matching mini-skirt and a hand knit scarf, both in the same color as the writing. On my feet were glittery hot pink ballet flats.

In one hand, I carried the huge knitting bag I'd made for myself. I'd used black as my main color and knitted my name in white so that it matched almost everything I owned. In the other hand I carried a silver Luis Vuitton suitcase.

Daddy got out of the limo, his arms full with the five other matching suitcases I'd packed. As I strutted up to the school, I was disappointed to see that nobody was whispering about me amongst themselves. I threw open the doors and was surprised to see how crazy things already were at this school. Classes didn't start until tomorrow but there were already kids trying to kill each other. It reminded me of the huge fight scene from "Mean Girls."

I shot Daddy my cutest puppy dog pout in one last attempt to get out of having to go to this insane school. He just glared back at me. I guess this was what I deserved for lying to the police and saying that he pushed my mother down the stairs.

We spent a while wandering around, but we eventually found my dorm. Daddy entered the room first and followed him in. He let out a sigh of relief as he dropped all five of my suitcases suitcases onto the floor.

"You're such a hypocrite, Daddy!" I whined, "When you bought these for me you gave me a twenty minute lecture about how I needed to take extra-good care of them in the middle of the freaking store! Now, you just drop them on the cold hard floor!"

"What are you talking about?" Daddy wondered, "This floor is carpeted."

"That doesn't mean it can't be cold and hard, like your heart for making me go to this evil school!" I insulted.

"Goodbye, Diana," Daddy growled coldly.

"Don't come back soon!" I responded, in my sweetest voice.

I zipped open my suitcase and started unpacking. I had almost finished setting up when the door opened and a girl with vampire pale skin and straight black hair that hung limply over her shoulders walked in.

"Hey, my name's Ivy," the girl introduced herself, "You must be my new roommate."

"Call me Diana," I told her.

"Where did you get that personalized bag?" Ivy wondered.

"I knitted it myself!" I bragged.

Ivy snickered and said, "You're obviously new here."

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"You told me that you knitted," Ivy responded.

"Well, what's wrong with knitting?"

"Nothing, if you want someone to tie you up with your yarn, while their friend stabs you in the eyes and ears with your knitting needles," Ivy told me.

"Is it really that crazy here?" I wondered.

"Look, Diana, you seem like one of those sweet girls who's richer than they are troubled. This school eats girls like that alive, unless they lay low," Ivy explained, "I just transferred here halfway through last year, and I already know that."

"I thought those girls were going to be the popular ones," I replied.

"At your old school they would be, but here they're screwed," Ivy told me bluntly.

"Then how am I supposed to be popular?"

"Learn to fight," Ivy responded.

"That's gonna be hard for me," I admitted.

"Then find another way to get people to respect you," Ivy informed me.

"Ooh! I can knit hats for everybody!" I suggested excitedly.

"You need to make them respect you, not want to hurt you more!" Ivy groaned.

"Oh, well, what else should I do?" I asked.

"Look, there are some pretty bad kids here," Ivy explained, "The only way to get them to treat you like the queen of the grade is to be worse than they are."

"Thanks for the advice," I told her, "Now, I think we should get to know each other since we're gonna be rooming together until graduation."

"Okay," Ivy began, "My full name is Ivy Lucille Cooper. I should be starting fifth grade tomorrow, but I'm what you could call a genius, so I'm taking a whole bunch of middle school classes. Most of them are sixth or seventh grade classes, but I do have an eighth grade science class. On my old school I was on the Academic Triathlon team, but since they don't have one of those here I'm going to try out for the swim team here. My favorite animals are seals and I want to study them when I grow up. I have an older sister named Janelle, and my mother and father are still happily married."

"Cool," I responded, "I'm Diana Ladris. I'm the same age as you, but I'm not some freaky genius girl so I'm going into fifth grade. The only clubs we had at my old school were the really nerdy ones that you liked to join, so I didn't do any of them. I don't think that I'm going to join any of the clubs here, unless there's one that sounds really awesome. I love horses and I really want one of my own, but my stupid dad wouldn't get me one. I have no idea what I wanna be when I grow up. I'm probably just gonna be a stay-at-home mom. I luckily don't have to live with any irritating siblings, and I'm pretty sure my dad's gonna dump my mom now that she's all weird and crippled."

"Why is she crippled?" Ivy asked, concerned.

'She feel down the stairs," I answered casually.

"That's so sad!" Ivy exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not," I responded, "She never really cared about me. I think my parents just had me because kids are like the must have accessory nowadays."

Ivy didn't say anything, but she looked at me sympathetically.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," I told her, "I never really liked them all that much."

"That's just so sad! You're making me want to call my parents now. Is that okay?" Ivy wondered, pulling out her cell phone.

"Don't let me stop you," I responded.

I'm not sure exactly how many hours Ivy spent on the phone, but I was long enough for me to knit myself three fourths of a navy blue scarf. When she got off the phone we decided to watch a movie. We spent about twenty five minutes trying to choose a movie until we both compromised on watching Coraline. I finished my scarf in the first twenty five minutes.

"Do you want this?" I offered, holding the scarf out to Ivy.

"Sure," she said, taking the scarf, "It'll be great for when I go visit my extended family over Christmas break. First we fly to New York to see my dad's family, and then we go to Michigan and see my mom's."

"Awesome," I responded, "The furthest north anybody in my family lives is Chicago."

We went on talking like that throughout the entire movie. After the movie ended it was pretty late, so we decided to fall asleep, but then we noticed one of those tiny doors like the one from the movie on the side of our wall. We spent fifteen minutes pretending like we weren't too afraid to fall asleep, until I finally admitted I was afraid. Ivy agreed with me almost immediately, and we decided to watch the sweetest, least scary movie that either of us had brought. After a quick cutest movie contest, we decided to watch Beverly Hills Chihuahua. After that we were less scared, but we still couldn't sleep. We played would you rather for a couple of hours until Ivy fell asleep.

I still couldn't sleep. I'd never admit it out loud, but I was nervous about going to school here. I'll tell you how the first day goes tomorrow when the school day's over.

Tons of love,

Diana Ladris


	2. September 7th

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day of school at Coates Academy, which is unlike any other school that I've ever seen. It's a K-12 boarding school, but since most little kids aren't seriously troubled each grade has more students than the grade below it.

After I woke up and put on my uniform, I went down to the main building for breakfast. To say it was craziest meal of my life would be the understatement of the year. They had the whole school eating at time same time. The older kids were running around torturing the younger kids. I saw a sixth grader kicking an innocent little girl who couldn't be older than seven. I didn't even get to eat my cereal because some high school boys actually attempted to drown me in it! They didn't leave me alone until I held my breath and stopped moving as if I had died.

After that, I ran back to my dorm room so I could wash, dry, and style my hair. I didn't get to eat anything for breakfast, but it was worth it. Showing up to class with milk in my hair would be worse than knitting myself a poncho that said "please make fun of me."

After I finished drying my hair I made my way to class. Coates Academy had four different floors. One had the stuff everybody uses like gyms, cafeterias, and auditoriums. It also had the teacher's lounge and the main office. The second floor had elementary school classrooms. The third floor had middle school classrooms, and the top floor had high school classrooms.

When I got to my class, I noticed that I was the only person who wasn't covered in food. That automatically made me the coolest person in the room. I chose the cutest of the seven boys in my classroom and sat down next to him. He had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. I watched him for just a second as he scribbled away in a notebook with a wicked grin on his face.

"What are you drawing?" I wondered.

"Puppies and kittens," he answered deviously. I assumed he was trying to be sarcastic, but it just came out making him seem really weird, "Wanna see?"

"Sure, how about you sit by me at lunch and show me?" I asked him. Class hadn't even started and I'd already gotten myself a date. I don't think I'm going to have much trouble being popular.

"How about I just show you now, you idiot?" the guy wondered

"Well, I was just looking for an excuse to get to know you better," I replied sweetly.

"Well, now I'm looking for an excuse not to get to know you better," the jerk responded.

"Wow, you really know how to treat a lady," I told him sarcastically.

"Get me a knife and I'll show you exactly how I think ladies should be treated," he threatened.

I decided to scoot my desk away from him, and turned to talk to girl next to me. I never actually got to say anything, because the teacher walked in before I could even get her attention away from the book she was reading.

The teacher was a tall, skinny old man with gray hair. He wore a black suit with a Coates Academy tie. I don't think he had to wear that tie, and had just worn it so we'd find him relatable or something.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Stitch," he, no, she told us coldly. The class snickered when they found out our teacher was a woman.

"Umm...Mr. Stitch, you accidentally wrote "Mrs. Stich" on the board," I teased. My fellow students cracked up.

"This is the class' single warning. Anybody who makes fun of me will be awarded lunch detention for a week. I refuse to stand for immature teasing from you, or anyone else in this class" Mrs. Stitch lectured me.

"Alright Mr. Stitch," I said with fake innocence as I nodded my head. The class cracked up again.

"I am not a man!" Mrs. Stitch shouted, "The correct title for a married woman such as myself is Mrs.!"

"Wait, you're married?" I wondered.

"Don't act like it's so unreasonable!" Mrs. Stitch ordered, "Love isn't reserved for beautiful young ladies in their twenties. Women such as myself find it too."

"Aw…that's so sweet," I cooed, "I hope you and your partner are very happy together."

Everybody laughed, besides the Asian girl sitting next to me, who just looked confused. Her golden cross earrings gave me the hint that she'd been raised in a very conservative and sheltered household. She probably didn't even know what the word lesbian meant.

"That's it!" Mrs. Stitch yelled, "You have lunch detention for a week!"

Honestly, the lunch detention was the best part of the day. I didn't have to eat lunch in the chaotic cafeteria. Mrs. Stitch tried to lecture me on my behavior, but I just listened to my iPod. She didn't call me out on it because I put the iPod itself under my blazer and I used my hair to cover my ear buds. I kept the volume down low enough so I could hear when she wanted me to say "I understand" or "I'm sorry." I used the strategy for the whole rest of the day, since all she did was lecture her students on classroom rules.

The last part of the day was the worst. Mrs. Stitch made us walk down to the locker rooms and change into gym clothes. Then they sent us into the gym where we had to play capture the flag, which was apparently Coates code for "try as hard as you can to kill each other." To escape the violence, I used the strategy that I used at my old school where I'd get sent to jail on purpose, so I could just sit there and talk to the other kids who had the same idea as I did.

The only other person who had the same idea as me was the religious Asian chick, who had introduced herself as Evangeline Ling when Mrs. Stitch made us tell everybody our named why we'd gotten sent to Coates. All that Evangeline had done was said "Oh my god!" in a church. It was weird sitting in between her and Drake, who was sadly the cutest guy in my class. He had shot his neighbor, but luckily hadn't killed him. Our class has some seriously ugly boys. The worst part of it all, was that Mrs. Stitch made the seats we had picked out our assigned seats for the rest of the year.

That's why I even considered talking to Evangeline. I decided that I didn't want to hate both people I was sitting next to for the rest of the year. Plus, it would be nice to have somebody who'd back up everything that I said in my inevitable fights with Drake.

"Hey, Evangeline. How's your first day been?" I wondered.

"Terrifying!" She exclaimed, "It seems like everybody in this while school has some serious psychological problems!"

"So true," I agreed.

"I don't know how I'm gonna survive the whole year," Evangeline confessed.

"You'll be fine," I reassured her, "You just need to lay low and stick with somebody popular."

"Like you?" Evangeline asked hopefully.

"You think I'm popular?" I wondered.

"Well, you could be," She told me, "Everybody thought what you said to Mrs. Stitch was hilarious, but I didn't really get the last part."

"I'll explain that, and anything else you wanna know about after school when you come over to my dorm for a total makeover," I replied.

"You'd really do that for me?" She wondered.

"Well, I'm going to have to if you want to be my friend," I answered.

The makeover was a complete success. She was a pretty girl so all I really had to do was show her how to part her hair to the side and give some jewelry that didn't have crosses on it. The hard part was teaching her how to act. It took an hour to convince her that saying the word "Hell" wasn't a one way ticket there. I actually think Evangeline is going to be a pretty good back up girl. She takes orders well, feels like she needs me to protect her, and is desperate for acceptance.

I can't decide if today was a successful first day or not. I already have two friends, but I also have two enemies. I think I'm on the right track to becoming the most popular girl in my grade, but I'm not sure. At my old school I knew that everybody was too afraid me to ever challenge me. I want to do the same here, but how? I don't know how to fight, and I'm worried my old tricks aren't going to work at this school. Whatever happens, success or failure, you'll be sure to hear about it.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	3. September 8th

Dear Diary,

At breakfast this morning, all the fifth graders sat together for safety. I sandwiched myself between Ivy, who was trying to stay off the radar of the middle school bullies who already loved to torture her, and Evangeline. I had made the decision to actually eat breakfast, which I totally regretted. The cooks were serving pancakes with mystery sausages, cereal of choice, and fruit juice. The cereal was the best part of the whole meal, because there was no way to accidentally ruin cereal. The mystery sausages tasted okay, but nobody could get past the fact that they were called mystery sausages. Well, nobody except for Gus Flemings, the obese blonde boy who sat at the front of the class and kissed up to Mrs. Stitch. That boy had a mystery sausage addiction. There are twelve kids in our grade and the lunch ladies gave everyone five mystery sausages. Gus ate all sixty of ours and then went back for seconds four times.

"Does anybody have any idea what kind of fruit this juice is made out of?" Ivy wondered.

I took a sip of the mysterious red liquid and did a spit take. It was too sour to swallow.

"How could you actually drink that?" I wondered.

"I really like sour things," Ivy answered with a shrug.

"Do you like raw pancakes, too?" Evangeline inquired, "Because I have tons of those."

"Ooh! Hand 'em over! I just love raw pancakes," I replied sarcastically.

"Okay," Evangeline agreed, picking up her undercooked flapjacks and putting them on my place.

"God, Evangeline, I was being sarcastic," I groaned.

"Oops," was all Evangeline had to say.

I inspected the pancakes on my plate. I'm not sure how the lunch ladies had done it. They'd managed to crisply burn the outside of the pancake so it was the same color of black as the chairs in our classroom, but when I poked it with a fork, the goopy white insides spilled all over my plate. At first, the pancakes just grossed me out, but then they gave me a genius idea.

"I'll be right back," I told my friends, picking up the pancakes, "Don't ask any questions, you'll see what I'm doing right before class starts."

I ran to the condiments table and grabbed a bottle of syrup. Then I ran up to my room and emptied my knitting bag. I put the pancakes and the syrup bottle in the bag and put yarn and my box of needles on top of them. As I walked down to my classroom I felt bad about getting syrup on one of my most prized possessions. It would all be worth it if this plan worked out.

When I got to my classroom, I coated Mrs. Stitch's chair with the syrup, then I threw on the pancakes and added even more syrup on top of them. I sat down in my chair with a mischievous grin on my face, as the rest of my classmates filed into the classroom. When Mrs. Stitch came in, I couldn't wait for her to sit in her chair.

"Now, class," She began, "I'd like to begin every day with a round of whole hearted good mornings. I'll say "good morning class" and you'll respond by say "good morning Mrs. Stitch.""

Any normal teacher would've just gotten on with it and done the good morning thing, but she had to explain the purpose of this activity. Personally, I didn't mind. It gave me time to pass around a note that said "Everybody call her Mr. Stitch from now on."

"Do you understand why we're going to do this class?" Mrs. Stitch wondered.

Everybody nodded, even though we'd all been tuning her out.

"Then let's begin," Mrs. Stitch instructed. Then, in an over enthusiastic voice that bordered on creepy, she said, "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Mr. Stitch," everyone, besides Gus, said in unison.

"I informed you all yesterday that I do not stand for this kind of torment!" Mrs. Stitch screeched.

"She did it!" Gus exclaimed, pointing at me. Everybody else nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Yep, you caught me. I did it!" I proclaimed with a smile on my face, "Can I have more lunch detention? It was actually pretty fun."

"Yes, in fact, you can have more lunch detention!" Mrs. Stitch exclaimed, "And I'm emailing the counselor right now, so I can set you up a desperately needed appointment with him."

"Could you set one up for my dear friend Drake over here too?" I wondered, "Because he needs it more than I do."

I had the while class in stitches, but I didn't care. I was watching my teacher, hoping that she wouldn't notice the pancakes until it was too late. She didn't, since she was too angry to check her chair before she sat down. She spent a while typing away at her key board and then got up so she could start teaching class. When she walked past, everyone saw the syrupy pancake goo stuck to her black skirt. The whole class was laughing hysterically now. I even saw Gus chuckle.

"What is it!?" Mrs. Stitch interrogated.

"Well, Mr. Stitch, I put some of the disgusting cafeteria pancakes on your chair and now they're all over your man-skirt, or do you prefer the term kilt?" I retorted confidently. I really had nothing to lose. I'd welcome expulsion from this terrible school.

"You little witch! I'll deal with you after I change!" Mrs. Stitch threatened.

Everybody was still laughing as she exited the room. I waited about a minute until I was sure she was gone. Then, I walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" a girl called from inside the room.

"Back to my dorm," I shouted back, "I don't really wanna be "dealt with" when she comes back, so I'm just gonna go back to my room."

As I walked off I could hear my classmates chattering about what to do. In the end, everybody in my class, except for Gus, decided to cut class. We all went back to our dorm rooms and probably had the best second day of school ever.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	4. September 13th

Dear Diary,

The rest of my first week at school had been too uneventful to tell you about. I'm easily the most popular person in my grade. Evangeline follows me around like a puppy. At first her clinginess was kind of annoying, but I've decided it's nice to have somebody who supports everything that I say.

Overall, the last couple of days hadn't been very eventful. The only thing that really happened is that Drake Merwin, the annoying boy who sits next to me, decided that stabbing me in the arm with a pencil was his new favorite hobby. The worst part of it all is that Mrs. Stitch notices him doing it. The stupid man-lady just doesn't stop him! I understand how she could hate me, but isn't there some law that forces her to get him in trouble?

Today, I decided that I was done getting poked. I was pretty sure that if I got anymore graphite in my arm I would get some sort of poisoning and die. I had a plan, but if Drake caught me in action I'd be done for. Luckily, I had a desperate friend he was willing to do anything for me.

"You want me to do WHAT!?" Evangeline asked fearfully.

"Steal all of Drake's pencils when he's not looking," I explained, "It's not that hard."

"Yes! It is!" Evangeline cried, "If I got caught, Stitch would kill me, and then Drake would resurrect me so he could kill me again, but slowly! And more painfully!"

"There's a couple flaws with that little scenario," I told her, "Firstly, Stitch would never kill you. She may be a cranky old hag, but she wouldn't kill you. Secondly, even if she did kill you, it's impossible for Drake to bring you back to life."

"I that think you forgot to say "Thirdly, Drake isn't going to kill you over some pencils,"" Evangeline replied nervously.

"I don't wanna lie to you, you're my friend," I responded, "You ARE my friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Evangeline answered, "But what does that have to do with anything.?"

"A true friend would risk her life to save her best friend from death by pencil," I said, manipulating her.

"But I don't wanna do it," Evangeline whined.

"Fine, I'll just ask Ivy to do it. She's a better friend than you anyway," I responded, playing off of her jealousy.

I stood up and started walking towards the trash cans, which Ivy was being thrown in by some of her friends.

"Wait!" Evangeline called after me.

I just kept walking.

"Diana! Come back!" She shouted.

I heard Evangeline get up and chase me down. I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to do what I want now?" I wondered, sounding as annoyed as I could.

"Sure, whatever you want!" Evangeline answered.

Later that day, I was sitting in the nurse's office as the nurse tried to get a pencil out of Evangeline's upper arm.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Well, we've missed two hours of class, so this wasn't a total loss," I comforted her.

"But there's a PENCIL in my ARM!" Evangeline declared.

"I'm not blind," I reminded her, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Evangeline wondered.

"I'm not being mean!" I denied, "I had no idea that you were going to get seriously hurt! I thought that you could get away with it. I should be mad at you, not the other way around. If you were just a tiny but stealthier, you would've solved my Drake problems."

"I guess you're right," Evangeline sighed.

"Of course I'm right," I replied teasingly, then I leaned in close and whispered, "We should head back to my dorm after you get this pencil out of my arm. I have a whole bunch of movies and I can show you how to knit, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Evangeline asked, "It sounds fun, but we'd probably get in trouble."

"So? Detention isn't all that bad," I told her.

It was almost true. Lunch detention was actually pretty fun. Unfortunately, after-school detention was a completely different story. Even though there's a teacher keeping watch, it's total chaos. They put all the worst kids from each grade in there, and it turns into the craziest, most violent place on earth. It's worse than gym class and the meals combined.

Evangeline didn't know that, though. So, she decided to hang out in my room. I tried to show Evangeline how to knit, but it was too hard for her. She knew how to crochet, though, so I let her use my yarn and the crochet hook I use for picking up dropped stiches. She knitted herself a white bracelet, and made a lavender one.

"Hey, I like your bracelet!" Evangeline complimented.

"I like yours, too," I told her.

"We should trade them, like friendship bracelets," Evangeline suggested.

"Sure," I agreed as we exchanged bracelets.

After that we started watching "Aqua Marine." About halfway through the movie, classes ended and Ivy rushed into our room.

"Oh my god, Diana! Evangeline! You're not gonna believe this!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just got invited to an eighth grade party!" she squealed.

"That's awesome!" I commented.

"I am SO jealous!" Evangeline admitted.

"Don't be!" Ivy told us, "I can bring as many friends as I want!"

"Cool, can I bring my roommate?" Evangeline wondered, "Her name is Courtney Browning. She's in our grade, and I think you guys would really like her."

"Awesome, when's the party?" I wondered.

"Friday night," Ivy told me.

Honestly, I couldn't wait for Friday night. If I played my cards right, this party was going to make me and my friends the most popular girls in the grade. On the other hand, if we looked stupid and immature we'd become losers for life. Today was Monday, so I only had to three days to turn my clique and this Courtney chick into total party goddesses. The only problem was, I didn't even know how to do that to myself.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	5. September 14th

Dear Diary,

I was sitting class, trying to ignore Mrs. Stitch while Drake's scissors flew past my face and hit Evangeline in the arm. I was too deep in thought to care about Evangeline's cry of pain. How was I going to make four fifth grade girls cool enough to be the life of an eighth grade party? I didn't know what was cool in the sixth grade, much less eighth. Maybe I could just skip the party. No, then my friends would go without me. It was most likely that they'd make huge fools of themselves and get labeled as losers for the rest of their time at Coates, but if by some crazy twist of fate they didn't, my friends would be more popular than I was.

If that happened, any hope I ever had of actually being cool would be destroyed. I could either follow them around like a desperate wannabe, or I could refuse to hang out with them and be a total nobody. I not only had to take my friends to this party, but I also had to keep them from being made fun of.

I thought it was going to be an impossible task until I met Benjamin B. Benson. He was a fourth grade kleptomaniac with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. I had caught him staring at me during after school detention. At first, I wrote him off as a creep, but then I realized how useful his talents could be. All I had to do to make him steal an eighth grade girl's magazine was bat my eyes at him.

"Here you go," Ben said, handing me somebody's copy of Girl's Life.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, with over exaggerated sweetness, "If I ever need anything else stolen you'll be the first person I call."

I hid the magazine under my desk so its owner couldn't see that I had it. When I got back to my dorm room, I started reading. It only took fifteen minutes for me to get sucked in. It was probably the coolest thing I'd ever read! It was basically a how-to guide for looking great, getting boys, and becoming popular.

"Whatcha reading?" Ivy asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Girl's Life!" I announced, holding up my magazine so that Ivy could read it, "It's going to be our blueprint for how to act at the party."

"Can't we just act like ourselves?" Ivy wondered.

"We will be acting like ourselves, Ivy," I reassured her, "Just the popular eighth grade glamour girl versions of ourselves."

"I don't think there is a popular version of me," Ivy admitted sadly.

"There's a popular version of everyone," I corrected her, "Most people just don't have the dedication to find it."

"I guess you're right," Ivy hopefully agreed.

"Duh, I'm right," I responded, "Now, text Evangeline and tell her and Courtney that they have to get down here."

Ivy did as I requested, and a couple minutes afterwards Evangeline and her roommate were standing in the middle of my dorm. Well, Evangeline was standing in the middle of my dorm. Courtney was rummaging through my stuff.

Even though she was in my class, I didn't know much about Courtney Browning. Her straight, red hair was so dull that I was already trying to choose which of my shine enhancing products I wanted to give to her. He skin was pale, but not as pale as Ivy's. Courtney's over freckled face was her worst quality. She had big pug nose situated between to chubby cheeks. Her brown eyes were small and beady. Her only attractive quality was the fact that she'd gone through puberty earlier than most girls, if you know what I mean.

"Alright ladies, tonight is day one of PPG training," I announced.

"Wait, we're becoming Power Puff Girls?" Evangeline wondered.

"No, you becoming popular party girls," I told her.

"Oh my god this is stupid," Courtney complained.

"Are you kidding?" I wondered, "I was the coolest girl in my grade at my old school, and I can tell just by looking at you that you weren't. You should be lucky that I'm taking you under my wing instead of making your school year miserable."

That shut her up.

"Now, I want you all to start off by having you all take the "What type of party bug are you?" quiz from Girls' Life," I instructed, "I copied the quiz onto a another piece of paper three times so you can all take the test at the same time."

"Are you gonna take it too?" Evangeline wondered.

"Of course I am!" I answered her.

Just for reference, here's the quiz we all took:

What kind of party bug are you?

1. It's the first week of school and absolutely everyone is going to be at the big school dance. You just HAVE to go? What do you wear?

A) A short black cocktail dress with the kind of neckline that's sure to make all the boys stare

B) A sleeveless purple dress with a flouncy skirt

C) A white knee length dress with a matching cardigan

D) A lime green dress covered in rainbow rhinestones

E) Your favorite jeans and a flashy t-shirt

2. What would you most likely be doing at your BFF's b-day bash?

A) Flirting with the cutie from your chemistry class

B) Getting a bear hug from the birthday girl for buying her the perfect prezzy

C) Playing with the hostess's adorable new kitten, Snowball

D) Serenading the guest of honor with your Christina Aguilera style rendition of happy birthday

E) Stuffing your face with cake

3. Everybody's standing in a circle clapping while the best dancers showcase their moves. In between dancers, one of your friends shoves you in? What do you do?

A) Shake your booty for the boys

B) Pull your friend in with you for a hilarious duet

C) Bounce and sway to the music until you think you can be done

D) Attempt to do the worm

E) Walk out

4. Your crush is standing alone. This is your chance to make a move, what do you do?

A) Dance close to him. Very close to him.

B) Request a slow dance song and ask him to dance with you

C) Flirt with your eyes in hopes he'll come to you

D) Ask the DJ if you can make a shout-out to him

E) Offer to get him a refill of punch

5. If you were a party food, what would you be?

A) Super spicy salsa

B) Fruit punch

C) Vanilla cake

D) A chocolate fountain

E) Pizza

6. At your cousin's wedding reception, a slow dance song come on. You don't have a date, so you…

A) Ask the cute usher if he wants to dance

B) Entertain your adorable little cousins while their parents are dancing

C) Sway on the sidelines

D) Make a hilariously over-dramatic dance routine with your older cousin

E) Sit down until a good song comes back on.

7. Which of these parties would you rather go to?

A) A pool party with tons of hot guys

B) A dance with almost all of your friends

C) A sleepover with a couple of other friends

D) Your birthday party with as many people as your mom will let you invite

E) Movie Night with your closest friends

8. The new girl invites you to a get together at her house? Do you go?

A) If she has a good looking older brother that needs somebody to show him around town

B) Yeah, a party is a party

C) Probably not, I don't know anything about her

D) Sure, it'll be a great way for her to get to know me

E) Nah, I'd rather stay home

When they were done, I handed my friends these answer keys:

If you answered mostly A's: You are a Boy Crazy Beetle. You come to a party for one reason and one reason only, the boys! You know what boys like, and you plan to use that knowledge to get whoever you want. Although a party is a great place to find some romance, you shouldn't ignore your best girls. Sisters before misters!

If you answered mostly B's: You are a Social Butterfly. You are the ultimate party guest. You spend time with anyone and everyone, and love it! Keep up the great work and there'll be many more parties in your future.

If you answered mostly C's: You are a Shy Fly. You go to parties, but you're usually too nervous to have any real fun. Next time you go to a party, don't be afraid to try being a little bit more outgoing. Remember, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

If you answered mostly D's: You are a Look at Me Bee. You take every party as an excuse to become the center of attention. That's okay sometimes, but you have to remember that every party isn't all about you.

If you answered mostly E's: You are a Stay Home Spider. Parties just aren't your cup of tea. You like to have fun with small groups of people or on your own. Although there's nothing wrong with that, you should try to give parties a chance. They can be a great way to make new friends.

Here's all of our results:

Ivy: B, B, C, E, B, E, C, D (Social Butterfly)

Evangeline: C, B, C, C, C, B, D, C (Shy Fly)

Courtney: E, B, E, E, A, E, E, D (Stay Home Spider)

Me: B, A, A, B, D, B, A, A (Boy Crazy Beetle)

I wasn't surprised by me and Evangeline's results. They were pretty obvious. I didn't know Courtney, so her results couldn't have shocked me. The results that got me were Ivy's. She was a social butterfly, and she'd gotten us invited to the party. If I didn't watch my back, she was going to be the most popular girl my age, instead of me.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris

**A/N: First, a message for the Diana fans: I made a fifty song playlist for songs that relate to the Diana Ladris. You can come check it out on my GONE forum "Songs of the FAYZ." Now, I'd like to make sure everybody knows that I didn't rip this quiz off from Girl's Life, I made it up all by myself. If you want to take it yourself, go ahead. Please post your results in the reviews if you do take it. My result was B, C, D, C, E, D, B, E. I guess that means I'm everything but boy crazy, which is completely true. If you want to, you can also post a crazy OC in the reviews for Diana and her friends to meet at the party. Please make them at least a little bit weird, and no Mary Janes please!**


	6. September 17th

**A/N: Thanks Breeze xxx (Suzanna) and Goneismyfave1 (Jasmine) for the hilariously crazy OCs! Since this is K+ I want to warn you that I use the word s*** in this chapter.**

Dear Diary,

Tonight was the night. I had spent the last two days briefing my friends on how to act how at the party. I'd taught them what make-up to wear, how to do their hair, what to say, and I had even given them a crash course in dancing.

When we got to the party, we strutted into the host's dorm room with style. Well, I strutted in with style. The rest of my friends just walked in.

"Okay, do remember what the first thing we have to do is?" I quizzed my clique.

"Don't we have to say hi to the host so he wants to invite us more parties?" Evangeline wondered.

"Yep. Which guy is he, Ivy?" I asked.

"That's him," Ivy told me, pointing at an African American boy drinking a mountain dew, "His name is Trevor Davison."

"Then let's go," I announced.

On our way over to Trevor, two girls blocked our path. Out of everybody at the party, they were the only ones who weren't wearing uniforms. The shorter of the two was wearing a super tight crop top and the shortest skirt I'd ever seen. She had blonde hair, huge boobs, and fat thighs. The taller girl had extremely long black hair that went over her face, skin that was even paler than Ivy's, and she had big blue eyes. She wore a bright pink dress, orange knee socks, blue pumps, and a bowler hat.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"We WERE going to say hi to Trevor until you two got in the way," I told them angrily.

"Don't waste your breath. Trevor would never invite little kids like you," she insulted, making her friend giggle.

"Really, because my friend Ivy here is in Trevor's science class," I responded, pointing at Ivy with my thumb, "And she doesn't think that he would invite trash like you."

"No she doesn't!" Ivy corrected.

"Shut up, Ivy! You're supposed to be backing me up!" I hissed at her.

"Aw…is the wittle baby's back-up girl not wistening to her?" The blonde teased me, causing the other girl to giggle harder.

"That wasn't even funny!" Courtney interjected.

"Cut the girl some slack, Courtney. It's hard for somebody so stupid to think of something funny," I said with fake sincerity.

"Shut up, you little girl! Do you know who I am?" Blondie wondered.

"Wait, don't tell me! Let me guess! You auditioned to play Sharpay in High School Musical, but they turned you down because you were an ugly idiot," I responded.

"No! I am Jasmine Locohana, and this is my best friend Suzanna Lemonade," she introduced herself sassily, "And we are not stupid! We smarter than hippos eating a Caesar salad!"

Her friend started giggling so uncontrollably that she was shaking.

"What the heck does that even mean?" I wondered.

"It's an eighth grade thing," Jasmine slurred.

Wait! She was drunk! I can't believe that I'd just realized that! I turned around to tell Ivy, Courtney, and Evangeline; but there was nobody behind me. They'd ditched me! I couldn't let that phase me, though.

"You and your little friend is too stupid to realize this, but it's not an eighth grade thing, just a random drunk thing!" I retorted.

"You can shut up…you dumb baby," Jasmine said, still slurring. Even that stupid insult made Suzanna giggle harder.

"And you can put some more clothes on," I fired back, "Nobody wants to see your fat thighs!"

"Are you kidding? I am the sexiest girl in the eighth grade!" She declared. It didn't sound very convincing since she was totally drunk.

"I think you're the one who's kidding," I began. It probably should've been where I ended, but it wasn't. I said one little four letter word. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was. It was the first time I'd ever sworn at anybody, and it felt good.

"What did you call me?" Jasmine wondered angrily.

"I called you a slut!" I responded confidently. Then, I went into a monologue that was too dirty for your innocent pages, diary.

I don't think it made much sense, because I hadn't had very much experience cussing yet, but it got a pretty good reaction. Jasmine ran off crying, but Suzanna just stood in front of me her eyes wide with shock.

"Whoa," Suzanna whispered.

"Come, Suzanna!" I heard Jasmine order in the distance.

Suzanna quickly turned around and followed Jasmine off.

I chuckled to myself. People were staring at me, and nervously whispering amongst themselves.

"Now, does anybody else want to treat me like a little kid?" I wondered loudly.

Nobody responded. I just stood there, basking in my glory. My fifteen seconds of fame ended, when a teary eyed Jasmine walked up dragging Trevor by the arm.

"This is her!" Jasmine sobbed, pointing at me, "This is the girl who was mean to me!"

"Who's the baby, now, Jasmine?" I wondered teasingly.

"Get rid of her!" Jasmine ordered, "I want her out!"

I looked Jasmine up and down one more time, in hopes of finding one more thing to make fun of. I was considering making a joke about the booger hanging out of her nose, but then I saw something even better.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," I told her, "But can you give me a piece of the toilet paper that's hanging out of your bra? I'm pretty sure that there won't be any left in the bathrooms, and I need to go."

"Shut up!" Jasmine screeched as she shoved the tiny corner of toilet paper that was visible back into her revealing crop top, "Get her away from me, Trevor! I don't care of you have to drag her out, just get rid of her!"

"Whatever you say, boo," Trevor reassured her, grabbing me by the arms and dragging me out of his dorm. I didn't even bother struggling. This was the perfect exit. Getting kicked out of an eighth grade party for making an eighth grade girl cry would give me one of the worst reputations in the fifth grade. I haven't been at been long, but I've already figured out that it's best to be the worst.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	7. September 18th

**A/N: Even though the rest of the story is K+, this chapter should probably be rated T. I try and make my stories as true to life as possible, so they're funny one chapter and serious the next. This chapter is definitely one of the serious ones, because there's a little bit of self-inflicted violence. If you or somebody you know is masochist, tell a trusted adult. The content isn't all that bad, and I'm pretty sure anybody who's read GONE should be able to handle it. I just wanted to give a little disclaimer, since you can never know who's reading your story.**

Dear Diary,

When I went to class the day after the party, everybody was acting like I had taken down Godzilla. They weren't sure whether to fear or admire me, which was just the way I liked it.

"How'd you do it?" Drake asked me when I took my seat.

"Reduce an eighth grade girl to tears?" I wondered, repeating my achievement to make sure that everybody knew what I had done.

"What else could it be, witch?" Drake replied, his voice steaming with hostility.

"It was actually pretty easy," I bragged, "All I had to do was swear at her."

"That's all?!" Drake inquired disappointedly, "You didn't even slap her?!"

"Nope," I answered sweetly, "Words are the world's greatest weapons. Cuts only hurt for a second, and bruises don't hurt for much longer. One good insult can torment somebody for almost a whole month."

"Well, how long is this gonna hurt?" Drake growled as he drove his scissors into my upper right arm.

Once they were in, he didn't pull them out. He twisted them around, driving the scissors deeper and deeper into my flesh. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, which just made Drake laugh. I wasn't sure which sound caught Mrs. Stitch's attention, but she came rushing over to help me. After a short struggle with Drake she managed to get the scissors out of my arm.

"Miss Ladris, I want you to get down to the Nurse's office as fast as you can," Mrs. Stitch ordered.

I didn't bother fighting her on this one. I ran down to the nurse's office as fast as I could. I got my arm bandaged up, and then the nurse let me lie down for a couple of hours. Did need to lie down for that long, no? I just needed some time to think, listen to my iPod, and be away from Drake.

No matter what I tried to think about, my mind always made its way back to one subject, revenge. I wanted revenge on Drake for, well, being Drake. I wanted revenge on Ivy, Evangeline, and Courtney for ditching me at the party. Drake wouldn't be too hard. My plan wouldn't have to be as elaborate, since he was a total idiot. Getting back at the girls would be more complicated. I decided the best way to being them down would be to make everybody hate them somehow. At first, I didn't know where I would start, but when I left the nurse's office and went back to my dorm room the answer was as clear as day.

I walked into my room to find Ivy sitting on her bed, holding something about the size of a pencil up against her arm. When she noticed I was there she jumped, shrieked, and threw it up against the wall. When I went over to get it, I discovered that it wasn't a pencil. It was one of my knitting needles.

"Why did you have this?" I asked, letting my confusion show.

"Have what?" Ivy responded quickly, "I didn't have anything."

"Yes you did!" I corrected, "You had one of my knitting needles pointed at your arm."

"I get really, really itchy," Ivy told me nervously.

"Ivy, let me see your arm," I instructed.

Ivy reluctantly held out her arm. I sat next to her on the bed and looked at it. Her pale skin was covered in thin red marks.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"I ran your knitting needles up and down my arms," Ivy admitted softly. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you emo?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Ivy exclaimed on the verge of tears, "Last year, the kids at my old school bullied me every day. One day I was in the kitchen and I pulled out one of those little steak knives. I was considering cutting myself, but I decided not to. Just as I was about to put the knife back, my mom came in and saw me with the knife. She freaked and made me transfer here, where it's so much worse than it ever was at my old school! I hadn't done anything until today! It was all just too much to take, and I saw your needles sitting out, and I…I…I…"

Ivy couldn't continue because she'd broken out into tears.

I'm really not sure what I'm going to do about this. I could keep it a secret, use it to blackmail her, tell the counselor, or tell the class. There were so many different possibilities that could make or break my friendship with Ivy. I guess the big question wasn't whether or not I was going to do the right thing, but whether or not I wanted to keep spending time with Ivy.

Ivy was nice, but she wasn't the kind of friend I needed. She survived middle school classes daily, which made the rest of my class look up to her. She was probably the second most popular girl in my grade. She could probably even become the most popular if she tried. That was my answer. The secret had to come out.

I pulled out my laptop and logged in to Facebook. What the heck was I even supposed to say? I can't just go right out and say "Ivy Cooper is a masochist." That was lame. So, I snapped a picture of my knitting needles and wrote this post:

**Diana Ladris **just found her roommate running these up and down her arms. You should see the marks.

I tagged Ivy in the picture so everyone knew exactly who I was talking about. Ivy would hate me when she saw it, but that was a price I was willing to pay.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	8. September 19th

Dear Diary,

I was expecting a lot of different people to say a lot of different things to me after what I had posted on Facebook last night, but nothing could prepare for the first thing that anybody asked me about Ivy. It happened right before class started. We were all sitting in our desks, waiting for class to start. Drake leaned over and tapped me on the shoulder…WITH HIS FINGER! That's right, he wasn't poking me with a pencil. He wasn't stabbing me with scissors. Sure, he was thwacking me instead of tapping me, but he didn't seem like he was trying to hurt me.

"What is it, Drake?" I asked him.

"Is your roommate single?" Drake asked.

"What?" I responded. I was too shocked to say anything else.

"I asked you if Ivy was single!" Drake repeated forcefully.

"Seriously, you like HER?" I wondered, "Did you not see my Facebook post?"

"Of course I saw your Facebook post!" Drake exclaimed, "That's the only reason why I want to go out with her."

"There's two reasons why I'm not gonna set you up with Ivy. One, you're sick. Two, she's emo, not suicidal," I told him.

"Shut up!" He ordered, kicking me in the shin.

And that was the end of that highly stimulating conversation.

Nothing else worth writing about happened until lunch time. I was just sitting at my table eating an unidentifiable gray mush, when Ivy stormed up to me with Courtney and Evangeline standing behind her. All three girls had trays of the same disgusting slop I was eating and angry looks on their faces.

"Well, you did it!" Ivy exclaimed, "You did really did it! I didn't think it was possible, but you did it!"

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You found a way to be one of the worst kids in the school without even having to throw a punch! Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

"You realize that you just lost three great friends, right?" Ivy wondered.

"Actually, I lost two mediocre friends and one bad one," I corrected her. I didn't actually think that one was worse than the others, but I knew that saying it would turn them against each other.

"Wait, which of us was the bad friend?" Evangeline wondered.

"I'll let you three sort that out," I told my ex-friends.

"Well I'm gonna let you sort THIS out!" Courtney said, smashing her own serving of disgusting goop into my face.

On the inside, I was totally disgusted. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but that would've made everyone laugh at me. Instead, I whipped off my blazer and threw it on the floor behind me. A couple of creepy boys cheered.

I tossed my head back, threw my fist into the air, and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" at the top of my lungs.

Right after that all heck broke lose. People went to war with nothing but nearly inedible gray goop as weapons. I would've loved to stay and watch the chaos unfold, but I had somewhere to go. I crawled under tables and out of the lunchroom (read: battlefield).

When I got back to my room, I changed into a clean shirt, tie, and blazer. Then, I ran down to the media center, logged onto a computer, and pulled up Microsoft Word. I typed up a short letter I Here's what I wrote:

Dear Drake,

I know I'm just a stupid girl and I would never be good enough for you, but you're the only person who's bad enough to fulfill all of my twisted fantasies. Sneak into my room at ten pm, tonight. I'll be waiting up for you.

-Ivy Cooper.

I walked back to class, which was just about to start. When Drake sat down, I waited until he wasn't looking at me and dropped the note on the floor.

Five minutes later, I leaned over and whispered, "I think you dropped something."

Drake scowled at me, but he picked up the note anyway. As he read it, a sadistic smirk was forming on his face. I had him!

"What's your room number?" He leaned over and asked me.

I told him my room number so that my plan wouldn't fail.

After class ended, I had the dorm to myself up until curfew. When Ivy was forced to come back, she refused to talk to me. Just like the night before, Ivy got into bed at nine thirty and started trying to fall asleep. I waited in the dark until ten o'clock came around. I sipped a Mountain Dew and listened to upbeat music so I could stay awake.

At 10:04 pm Drake Merwin entered the room.

"If you're looking for Ivy, she's over there," I told him, pointing at Ivy, "She tried to wait up for you, but she fell asleep."

"Whatever, now get out!" Drake ordered.

I did just that. Don't worry, Diary. I wasn't leaving Ivy on her own with that crazy person. I was just risking her life in a plan to get Drake in trouble. I ran down to the office as fast as I could. I made sure that I really looked terrified.

"Help! Help!" I shouted, "Some psycho snuck into my room and started harassing my roommate!"

"A psycho?" the little old lady at the front desk wondered, "Do you mean an unregistered visitor or a student?"

"A student!" I answered, "His name is Drake Merwin! That's D.R.A.K.E. space M.E.R.W.I.N."

The old lady dropped the paperwork she was doing with a look of shock on her face. She'd obviously read his file. I would probably need to check it out one day.

"We need to get down to your room, now!" Front Desk Lady ordered frantically.

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back to my dorm as fast as her elderly legs could carry her. She threw open the door to see Drake holding Ivy up against a wall and punching her in the face. I felt kind of bad that I had to put Ivy through that, but she'd poured gray mush on me. This was just my payback.

"Mr. Merwin!" Front Desk Lady attempted to shout, but shouting was hard for her because she had an old lady voice, "Stop!"

I stood there, just watching my ex-friend get beaten by my worst enemy. Front Desk Lady kept repeating "Mr. Merwin! Stop!" but Mr. Merwin wasn't stopping. Then, I noticed my knitting needles on the floor and I knew what I had to do. I picked them up, held them together like one super needle and crawled towards Drake. I lifted my needles and stabbed him in the leg as hard as I could. I wasn't strong enough to break skin, but I did leave some nasty marks and cause him to turn around. By that time, Front Desk Lady was able to start dragging them off to her office. I smirked with satisfaction. Drake was finally going to get what was coming to him.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	9. September 20th

**A/N: Wanna know what happens to Evangeline and Courtney in the FAYZ? Read my new one shot **_**Evangeline Ling: After the FAYZ**_**. Wanna know what happens next for Diana, Drake, and Ivy? Read this chapter!**

When I showed up in class the seat beside me was empty. I felt satisfied, but not as satisfied as I would've been if it was Drake who wasn't in class instead of Ivy. Why would Ivy get in trouble? I figured Evangeline would know, so I leaned over Ivy's desk to ask her.

"Where's Ivy?" I wondered.

"Why would you care?" Evangeline asked in response.

"Because I'm a freaky stalker who wants to know what Ivy's doing 24/7," I responded sarcastically.

"No, seriously," Evangeline replied.

"Well, she wasn't in our room this morning so I know that she's not skipping class," I reasoned, "What happened to Ivy?"

"If you really wanna know, ask Drake, not me," Evangeline spat, "It was his stupid fake letter that got her expelled."

I understood everything now. Drake must've pulled out the letter as proof that he had permission to sneak into our room. Ivy probably panicked and pulled another fabulous excuse out of the same place she had found "I get really, really itchy" to cover for herself. Still, inviting some boy into her room for whatever Drake had in mind (I REALLY didn't want to know what he had gotten out of my letter) didn't seem like something worthy of being expelled over.

"Hey, Drake, why did Ivy get expelled?" I wondered.

"She invited me to her room after curfew and she started that huge food fight," Drake listed, "They were just gonna give her a day of ISS, but she started crying and begging the headmistress to expel her. I'm not sure which was more pathetic, Ivy's sobbing or how the stupid lady in charge of this place actually let her out of here."

My first thought was that I should own up to writing the letter so I could get out of her, but I ended up deciding against it. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I doesn't want to move back in with my family, or that I had just become the most popular girl in the fifth grade; but I didn't want to be expelled. I was living it up here at Coates. I could be as mean as I want and the only thing it would do is make me more popular.

Ever since I was a little girl I had always wanted to be popular. When most of the other little girls were pretending to be princesses that lived in castles with their handsome prince, I was pretending to be a cheerleader living in a mansion with my pet horse. My dreams were never about majestic kings, evil queens, handsome princes, fierce dragons, magical dwarves, and beautiful princesses. If I ever played fairytales with my friends I was the wicked witch, and that was how I liked it. I guess I've always liked tormenting other girls.

Maybe that's why I can never keep friends very long. I can't keep myself from insulting and blackmailing them. I actually have a reason for doing that, though. Usually, I can get boys to do what I want them to by pretending that I'm into them. That strategy obviously doesn't work with girls, so I have to resort to doing mean stuff and scaring them into doing what I want.

Honestly, I like that strategy better than having friends. I don't have put up with annoying girls expecting me to be nice to them. I'd rather just have girls who know I'm going to be mean to them that still do whatever I say. Sometimes the girls who fear me treat me better than the ones who actually want to be friends.

"Excuse me Mr. Ladris," Mrs. Stitch said with extra emphasis on the "Mr.", "I'm trying to teach you history, so could you please put your diary away?"

"Even if I put the diary down I still wouldn't be learning history, man," I retorted, completely ignoring her attempt at insulting me.

I was trying to write down what I said as fast as I possibly could.

"How about this, you little brat," Mrs. Stitch began with hostility, "You either put the diary away, or I'll confiscate it."

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged.

"You just watch me!" Mrs. Sti


	10. September 22nd

Dear Diary,

Sorry it took so long to get you back. On the first day you were in that horrible man-lady's desk I thought she was going to give you back to me when class was over. I spent the next day trying to kiss up to her in hopes that she'd see that my behavior had changed and decide to give you back. It didn't work, so I had to come up with a better plan.

If I wanted to get my diary back, I would have to create total chaos. Then I could sneak over to Stitch's desk and steal my diary back without her noticing. I was taking a walk outside trying formulate a plan. I couldn't think of single good idea until one slithered past my feet.

At first I jumped. Why was there a snake on campus? I checked in the bush to see what kind it was. It looked like a python or a boa constrictor, but it was vibrant orange. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I opened up my messenger bag in front of the bush.

"Here, snaky, snaky, snaky!" I called, "Here snake!"

Eventually the snake slithered into my bag. I zipped up the bag and went back to my dorm room. I gently set my messenger bag down on my bed. Then, I grabbed a big plastic tub that I had used to store my hair care products. I grabbed the knitting needle Ivy had used on herself and I had used on Drake. I picked up the needle and poked some air holes into the lid. Next, I carefully picked up the snake bag and put it in the tub. When the snake slithered into the tub, I slowly pulled out the messenger bag and put on the lid.

Next, I got out my lap top and went to google. I typed "orange snake" into the search engine and looked at the results that popped up. According to the internet, it was a corn snake. Corn snakes aren't a venomous snake, but my classmates probably didn't know that. Even if they didn't, it would cause the kind of chaos that I needed to distract Mrs. Stitch and get my diary back.

This morning, before Mrs. Stitch could even start teaching, I stood up and exclaimed, "Mr. Stitch, look what I found on campus!"

I held the tub up in the air for everyone to see. One girl screamed but most of the students were oohing and ahing.

"Well, we do not allow animals in the school building, so you'll have to take your snake outside, Diana," Mrs. Stitch told me.

"Aw, but he's so cute!" I lied, setting the tub on the ground and opening it up, "See, he wouldn't hurt a fly?"

The corn snake slithered towards Mrs. Stitch, who obviously did not like snakes. When the corn snake got close to her extremely manly shoe, Mrs. Stitch kicked it so it flew through the air and landed on Gus Flemings' desk. He tipped his desk onto the floor to get away from the snake, who was now slithering throughout the class room.

"I'll go get the janitor!" Mrs. Stitch announced as she ran out the door.

I rummaged through Mrs. Stitch's desk. I found you, Diary, but you weren't all I took. I wanted to get some revenge by taking something that Mrs. Stitch thought was valuable. It wasn't hard to choose what item I was going to take. Every adult has the same prized possession: their cell phone.

When Mrs. Stitch came back into the room with the Janitor, we had escalated from chaos to total insanity. Drake, who had the genius idea to pick up the snake and use it as a weapon, was nursing a snake bite in the corner. I was shocked that his flawless plan to hit his classmates with a live snake had backfired. Everyone else was hopping from desk to desk in an attempt to avoid the reptile in the ground.

"There it is!" Mrs. Stitch told the janitor, clinging to his arm.

The janitor was a cute 20 something with brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. Mrs. Stitch obviously had a crush on him. I pulled out her phone and discreetly started videotaping their little exchange. I went back and forth from shots of the janitor catching the snake and Mrs. Stitch staring at him like he was Zac Efron. When the janitor caught the snake Mrs. Stitch started jumping up and down and clapping.

"That was SO brave, Tommy!" Mrs. Stitch complimented.

"Uh, thanks Marcy, but I go by Thomas," the janitor responded uneasily, "I'm just gonna go now!"

"See you again soon, you sexy piece of man!" Mrs. Stitch called, blowing "Tommy" a kiss as he bolted out the door.

I ended the video and quietly pocketed Mrs. Stitch's phone. I was just in time too, because right after Mrs. Stitch whirled around and glared at me furiously. I just smirked back, making her even madder.

"Diana Ladris! Get down to the office this minute!" Mrs. Stitch barked before going over to check on Drake.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Stitch," I responded teasingly.

This was the first time I'd ever been inside the headmistress's office. I waited in a cushy dark wood chair with scarlet cushions until Front Desk Lady told me I could go inside the headmistress's office. Once inside the office, I sat down in a very different chair. It was made out of the same dark wood as the one outside, but there were no cushions. The headmistress of Coates Academy was old, but not as old as the dinosaur at the front desk. She had sweet little face and looked more like a grandma than somebody in charge of a school for rich and troubled children.

"Hello, my name is Grace. What's yours?" The headmistress asked informally.

"I'm Diana Ladris," I introduced myself.

"And what grade are you in, Miss Ladris?" Grace inquired.

"Fifth," I answered.

"Can you tell me why you got sent to the office?" Grace requested.

"I released a corn snake in class," I answered.

"Where did you find this snake?"

"Outside. It was probably somebody's pet that they tried to smuggle into school with them, but it ended up getting loose," I explained.

"Why did you release this snake?"

"It was an accident," I lied, "I had found it in a bush on campus yesterday, so I took it back to my room and put it in a tub so that I could show it to my teacher, Mrs. Stitch today. She's so smart. I knew that she would know what to do with it. That's why I brought it into class this morning. When I opened up the tub so Mrs. Stitch could get a better look at it, the snake got out."

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"Only the boy who tried to pick it up and use it as a weapon, Drake Merwin."

Grace rolled her eyes and sighed. Drake must've been here at least a year before me since he already had a bad reputation with the headmistress.

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he got bitten, but corn snakes aren't venomous. He'll be fine."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you did anything wrong, Miss Ladris. You're free to go back to class."

I did end up going back to class, but first I stopped in the bathroom. I locked myself in a bathroom stall sent the video of Mrs. Stitch and "Tommy" to everybody in my teacher's contacts. One of them had to be her husband. Then, so Mrs. Stitch didn't have to deal with the angry texts he was destined to send her, I flushed her cell phone down the toilet.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	11. September 24th

Dear Diary,

Last night I went to a sleepover with every girl in my grade. That meant me, Courtney, Evangeline, and two other girls. The first girl was named Nora Fredrick. She was a tall skinny girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and a purple pixie cut. She looked like a rejected Tim Burton character. The other girl was named Steffi Willem. She was very short and very fat. She had pink skin, green eyes, and extremely curly blonde hair. She was the most piggish girl I'd ever seen.

We started out the sleepover by eating snacks and watching the Disney Channel. The best part of that event was definitely when Steffi threw up the dill pickle potato chips, sour patch kids, M&Ms, nachos, turkey jerky, and dumdums that she had eaten earlier into her bag of microwave popcorn. I'm pretty sure we would've kicked Steffi out after that, but she was the hostess so we couldn't.

After we were done watching TV we had a short pillow fight. Then, we settled down for the only reason I go to sleepovers: truth or dare.

"Since it's MY party, I get to go first," Steffi announced.

If I had to hear the phrase "since it's MY party" one more time I was going to do something very, very bad to Steffi Willem.

"Truth or dare, Diana?" Steffi asked.

"Dare," I answered instantly. I always choose dare, because truth always comes back to bite you in the butt. Plus, most fifth grade girls don't think of very hard dares.

"Run into the halls and sing "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" at the top of your lungs," Steffi instructed me, sounding extremely proud of herself for thinking up this one.

I stepped outside of Steffi's room, sang the song, and walked back in.

"Oh, man, that was the hardest dare I've ever had to complete," I commented sarcastically, "Now, it's my turn."

I scanned the girls to find my next victim. I settled on Nora. Somebody who looked that weird had to be harboring all sorts of freaky secrets.

"Truth or dare, Nora?" I challenged.

"Truth," she droned, "I have nothing to hide."

"Okay, then who do have a crush on?" I wondered.

"Nobody," Nora drawled.

"C'mon you have to have a crush on somebody!" I pressured her, "Everybody does!"

"Then who are YOU crushing on?" Courtney wondered.

Oh crap, I wasn't crushing on anyone. The boys in our grade are all ugly and/or crazy. I couldn't look like a hypocrite, though.

"I'll tell you the guy I like if you tell me the guy you like," I offered.

"Sure," Nora agreed, "You first."

"Okay, he's an eighth grader that I met at the party, before I got kicked out of course. His name is Shane. He has brown hair that's long, but not too long. I noticed him watching me so I went over to talk to him, and he told me that he thought I was pretty," I improvised.

"The boy I'm crushing on is…Gus Flemings," Nora admitted.

"Oh my god! I like him too!" Steffi squealed.

"So do Evangeline and me!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Seriously? You guys are all crushing on Gus Flemings?" I inquired, "GUS FLEMMINGS?"

"Yeah, he's cute!" Evangeline replied.

"Am I seeing the same Gus as all of you guys?" I wondered.

"Of course you are, silly!" Steffi responded.

"So you guys are attracted to the overweight teacher's pet whose favorite food is mystery sausages?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" all four girls exclaimed in unison. Then, they broke down squealing like Gus was a pop star, not some geeky fat kid.

"It so cute the way he jumps out of his seat whenever he raises his hand!" Evangeline swooned.

"I know!" Courtney agreed.

"He's just SO adorable!" Steffi screamed.

"My life won't be complete until I get him by my side," Nora stated wistfully.

I could've left the sleepover, but instead I decided to stay and cause some chaos.

"So, which of you is going to ask him out?" I wondered.

All five girls ceased their cooing at the exact same time. There was about fifteen seconds of awkward silence before the girls started screaming at each other. I stuck around watching the argument escalate into an all-out brawl. When Courtney tried to stab Evangeline's eyes out with a pencil, I decided that the entertaining cat fight had become Drake's idea of quality theatre. I decided to go back to my own room before I randomly got sucked into the brawl. I still find it hard to believe that all that drama had been caused by Gus Flemings.

Tons of Love,

Diana Ladris


	12. September 25th

**A/N: Thanks for the all the views, favorites, follows, and reviews. You people have made this story my most popular story yet. In response to Guest's request for Caine to be involved, I'm happy to inform you that he will be a big part of the next chapter.**

Dear Diary,

Today at lunch, I saw a poster in the cafeteria. I hadn't noticed it until today, because the staff had hung it too far up for people to hit with food. That meant that they had hung it as close to the ceiling as they possibly could. It was made out of white paper and had red writing on it. The poster was advertising something called the September Sweethearts dance. Apparently, "anybody who was anyone" was going to be there. I liked to consider myself anyone, but, here I was, noticing the poster for the first time on the day of the dance. I wouldn't have been worried about that at all if the dance wasn't date required. Who the heck was I going to take?

I spent the rest of the school day sizing up potential dates. Nobody who sat in front of or next to me in class was even close to my standards. I had no idea who I was going to choose until the day was over, when I had been forced to make a decision.

I was walking out of class, when all four of the other fifth grade girls blocked the door.

"I hope you're happy, you little witch," Courtney spat.

"It wasn't enough for you to try and ruin Ivy's life. You had to ruin ours too!" Evangeline cried.

"What did I even do?" I wondered.

"You stole him from us!" Steffi exclaimed.

"Trust me, I would never even attempt to steal Gus Flemings!" I defended, "That boy is disgusting! You can have him!"

"Alas, we cannot," Nora droned, "His affections are fixated on you for some reason."

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"We all asked him to the September Sweethearts dance and he told us all that he liked somebody else," Evangeline explained.

"There are no other girls in the grade! He has to be into you!" Steffi pointed out.

"Thanks for telling me, Miss Piggy. I was obviously too stupid to figure that out," I responded sarcastically.

"You're not the only bad girl at this school! You know that, right?" Steffi threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of the girls who got sent here for accidentally breaking a vase, saying "oh my god" in a church, dying their hair purple, and shoplifting," I mocked.

"I could've broken that was on purpose!" Steffi declared.

"But did you?" I wondered.

"No," Steffi murmured.

"See? You can't even lie," I told her, "You'll never be a real bad girl."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and walked back to my dorm room. I grabbed the infamous gilded knitting needle that had been used to inflict pain to both Drake and Ivy to use as a weapon of self-defense if necessary. Then I set off for the rec room, which was not-so-affectionately known as the wreck room. It was basically the place you went if you wanted to get something. You could get stuff that kids had bought and stolen from kids in town. You could get firecrackers. You could get high. You could get drunk. You could get a ride into town. You could get free food from the broken vending machine that the janitors kept restocking so that they didn't have to fix it. You could get lucky. You could get tricked. You could get injured. You could probably even get killed. No matter what, you always got something.

I was planning to get Gus Flemings. Yes, he was a disgusting ball of fat, but he was the most desirable boy in my grade. If I went with him to the September Sweethearts dance, then I would be undeniably popular for the rest of the year. I found him shaking the vending machine until he got two bags of M&Ms, a bag of pork rinds, and a bag of Funions. I gulped and made my way over to him. I was actually nauseas, that's how gross he was.

"Let me start by telling you that you put the Gus in disgusting," I greeted him, "Now, I'm going to give you an offer you can't refuse."

"Whuh?" Gus wondered through a face full of freeze dried pig.

"I'm going to let you go to the September Sweethearts dance with me," I began, "There's a few conditions though. You can't touch me and you have to do whatever I say for the whole night."

"Nuh thans Dina," Gus replied as food fell out of his mouth, "I lie somebubby elf."

"Who!?" I wondered, "Every single girl in the grade has already asked you out!"

"Sees an olber wummin," Gus told me, as he stuffed more pork rinds into his face.

An older woman? What was he talking about? Gus was constantly hanging out around the fifth grade classroom. He'd probably never even met…

Oh. My. God.

"You're in love with Mrs. Stitch!" I exclaimed, pointing at Gus.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone!" Gus ordered in a whisper, after he had swallowed his pork rinds. His mouth was now full of M&Ms, which made it much easier for him to talk, "I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell anybody!"

"But I don't really want anything from you," I replied smugly.

"Didn't you just want to go to the September Sweethearts dance with me?" Gus asked desperately.

"Yeah, but then I found out that you were probably the grossest person in this whole school," I retorted, "I mean seriously, Mrs. Stitch? She's an old man lady!"

"You shut up!" Gus shouted, "Marcy Stitch is a strong, powerful, and beautiful woman!"

Gus had yelled that statement louder than he had probably meant to. The entire wreck room was quiet and staring at me and Gus, besides a couple in the corner that was making out too passionately to notice what was going on.

"If any of you happen to be wondering what that little outburst was about, I can confirm that Gus Flemings is madly in love with his teacher, Mrs. Stich," I announced loudly.

The crowd cracked up like a pack of hyenas on laughing gas. I turned to Gus and flashed him my evilest smirk.

"Nobody rejects Diana Ladris," I informed Gus, "Especially not geeky fat losers like you."


	13. September 26th

**A/N: Caine Soren is officially in the story. Obviously, he's not perfectly in character, since he's in fifth grade, but I did try and make him pretty close to what he acted like in the first book. Don't worry, he's going to stick around for the end of the story (which is coming up soon). Don't go looking for the story about the kid with feathers in his hair in the book. It's something my sister made up. Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

I managed to find a date for the September Sweethearts dance last night. His name was Caine Soren. He was a pretty cute guy that I had managed to ignore for the whole year since he sat behind me in class and next to Drake Merwin at lunch. He had actually been the one to ask me out, which sounds really cute and gentlemanly, but it really wasn't.

He had been playing "RISK" with a couple of high school boys in the wreck room when I had been talking to Gus. When everybody else was laughing at Gus, he followed me out of the wreck room.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called, as I started walking back to my dorm room. I wasn't sure about him, since he actually chose to hang out with Drake Merwin. In the end I decided to slow down and see what he wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked with my back to him.

"Could you turn around?" he requested.

"Fine," I sighed. I turned around and really looked at him for the first time.

He had the greatest hair. No, perfect hair. His brown eyes sparkled like coca cola. Most brown eyes looked warm and inviting to me when I looked into them, but not Caine's. His were cold and intense, like he was planning something as we spoke. He was taller and more athletic than any other boy in my grade. Why hadn't he walked into the classroom before Drake? Then I would've sat next to him without having to think twice.

He was flawless. I didn't think there was anything that would make me dislike him. Then, he started talking.

"Look, I'm gonna shoot straight with you. You're the most popular girl in the grade, and I want to be the coolest guy in the grade, so you should let me take you to that dance with a really stupid name," he negotiated.

"What's in it for me?" I wondered.

"I've been told that I'm very good-looking, funny, and smart," he listed confidently.

"By who? Yourself?" I teased.

"No! By other people!" he defended.

"Calm down, um…what's your name again?" I wondered. Ugh…why didn't I know his name?

"It's Caine. Caine Soren. You do know me, right?" he questioned.

Was that a hint of desperation in his voice? He might only want to go to the dance with me to make himself cooler, but I think that I could change that. If I could get him to fall for me, I would have him wrapped around my finger. Then, I could get him to do whatever I wanted him to.

"I hate to say it, but I don't," I replied to his question.

"Well, then maybe you should get to know me at the dance," Caine offered.

"Alright," I answered casually.

"Cool," he replied.

"Well, see you tonight," I answered.

"Yeah, tonight," he repeated.

We just stood there awkwardly for almost a whole minute.

"So…" I eventually said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, look, it's dinner time!" Caine announced, looking down at his watch, "Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure," I answered.

Dinner with Caine was honestly miserable. I could barely get a word in because Caine was constantly talking about his favorite subject, himself. By the time dinner that was over I knew his grade point average, favorite color, favorite subject, and a really weird story about a boy with feathers in his hair and a playground.

When dinner finally ended, I spent as long as I could getting ready for the dance. There were a couple of reasons why I did that. First, I had to get away from my date's narcissistic version of story time. Secondly, it was cool to show up fashionably late. Last but not least, I had to look great for Caine, and that took time. When I finished getting ready, I had expected Caine to be waiting outside my dorm. Instead, I found myself waiting outside of his.

"You finally done, princess?" I wondered when he finally came out.

"Shut up," he replied, punching me in the arm.

We walked down to the gymnasium where the dance was held.

"You two together?" the bouncer wondered. He was a pencil thin nerd with very pale skin, overly gelled brown hair, and frog green eyes. He was too tall to be anything but a senior.

"Yep, we are," Caine answered, pulling me close to him. I pushed him away from me and fixed my hair, which Caine had messed up when he dragged me into his armpit.

"How old are you guys?" the dweeb wondered, like he was surprised that we were here.

"We're in fifth grade. Is that a problem?" Caine challenged.

"No, there technically isn't an age limit," the bouncer responded, "Um…you two have fun in there."

"We will," Caine replied, flashing the bouncer an extremely charming smile.

When we got inside the gym, we realized why the bouncer had acted like it was weird for me and Caine to be there. The dance floor was filled with teenagers doing some moves that neither Caine or I wanted to do.

"We should go," Caine suggested.

I was about to agree with him, but then Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" started playing.

"But I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you can look it up online when you get back to your dorm," Caine told me.

"C'mon, just one dance!" I encouraged, "The longer we stay, the cooler it will make us."

"But nobody from our grade is even here!" Caine protested.

"Yes, but they'll hear about it tomorrow," I countered.

"But, I can't dance," Caine admitted softly.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Caine defended.

"Yeah, just pathetic," I insulted him.

"Lots of guys can't dance," I answered, "Which is really stupid, because all dancing is for kids our age is jumping up and down. The song's almost over. Just dance to it with me."

"Fine," Caine sighed.

He followed me out to the dance floor, where we jumped up and down to the last few choruses of "Just Dance" and every other song that played afterwards.


	14. September 30th

**A/N: I can't believe it, but this is the final chapter of The First September. I'm really sorry to all of you Caine fans that he was only in these last two chapters, but I actually didn't intend for him to be in the story at all. If you love Caine, read some of my other stories. Seriously, I think this is one of the two stories I've written so far that doesn't have him in an important role. There's even one about Dekka and Diana set after Light that talks about him a lot. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. I hope you all had as much fun reading about Diana Ladris, Drake Merwin, Mrs. Stitch, Evangeline Ling, Ivy Cooper, Courtney Browning, Gus Flemings, Caine Soren, and everybody else as I did writing about them. If you can't get enough of the OCs there is still a one-shot about Evangeline that's hungry for reviews. It's called "Evangeline Ling: After the FAYZ." Also, I'm considering writing a sequel to this called "Another September" about Dekka's first year at Coates. Would any of you read it? Please tell me in a review. Now, here it is, the last day of The First September. None of the characters from GONE are completely in character, because they're in fifth grade, but they've come pretty close. Enjoy!**

Dear Diary,

Today was the day. I went through everything that I had brought to school with me and weeded out anything that a fifth grade goddess wouldn't own. By the time I was done, I had filled two suitcases full of reject items. Later today, I'm going to take both suitcases down to the dumpster and I'll throw away everything in them item by item.

I'm getting rid of anything with a Disney character on it. I'm throwing away every last stuffed animal I brought, even the little stuffed pony I've slept with since I was a baby. Any jewelry I don't like? Gone. Kiddy looking posters? Gone. My pastel pink watch red flowers on it? Gone. The hot pink shoes I had worn on the first day? Gone. Baby-ish head bands? Gone.

I'm even getting rid of my knitting stuff. No more yarn, no more needles, no more stitch counters, or any other knitting accessory for that matter. I'm not keeping anything that looked even relatively homemade. Why would I need a wool hat or scarf anyway? I live in California. The hardest thing to throw away is going to be my big black personalized knitting bag. It's a really nice bag that can hold tons of stuff. Plus, I spent almost half a year on it. Still, if I kept it somebody would ask me where I got it and then I'd have to answer "I knitted it myself" just like I'd done on the first day with Ivy.

I couldn't have anything that could make me look uncool, not in a school as brutal as Coates. Luckily my personality had adjusted to the torture or be tortured lifestyle of the school quickly. Baby-ish stuff could be thrown away and dorky talents could be hidden away until you everybody forgot them, even you. But, imagine if I wasn't born a bad girl. This school would've been the death of me. Instead, it was my salvation. I didn't have to get by on a snarky remark here and there. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted; especially now that I was going to have Caine protecting me.

The best part was that I didn't have to stop at ruining other students' lives. I could mess with the teachers too. This morning, Mrs. Stitch announced to our class that she was quitting. That was one more person I could add to my list. Ivy and Mrs. Stitch were already gone, and rumors were floating around about Gus Flemings transferring schools.

Diary, you probably think that I'm an evil person. I've single handedly made my teacher give up a position at one of the highest paying schools in the state with nothing but disgusting pancakes, her cell phone, one of the school toilets, Gus Flemings, and a couple of juvenile insults. I've managed to make every last one of my friends hate me. This took a few more tools. I needed a psychopath, gray mush, a knitting needle, Facebook, a forged letter, an expulsion, and Gus Flemings (again). Do I feel sorry? No. I actually feel proud of myself. Being just a book, you don't know what it feels like to know you can break any rule in the school and get your enemies in trouble for it.

Oh my god, I sound like a cartoon villain. Oh well, there's never going to be any chance of anyone ever reading you. You're going in the trash too, Diary. It's nothing personal, I actually like writing in you. It's just too risky to have a book of all my secrets when that nosey kleptomaniac, Courtney has something against me. She could turn you into the office and get me in trouble for everything that I'd done this month. You wouldn't want that, would you? Plus, if Caine saw what I had written about him, I'd never hear the end of it. His ego is big enough without reading that paragraph about his "perfect hair" and "sparkling greenish blue eyes."

When I'm finished writing I'm going to rip out all the pages that I wrote on and then tear them into tiny little pieces. I'll throw those into the dumpster and leave you on the on the sidewalk so somebody else can pick you up. I'm doing that because you're actually a really cool diary, and I spent like twenty five dollars of my own money on you. With any luck, the person who writes in you will have just as cool stories as I did.

I know this really stupid, but I feel kind of attached to you. I hate to admit, but you're the closest thing that I have to a friend right now. I guess it was only a matter of time before I decided to turn against you too.

Tons of love,

Diana Ladris


End file.
